


Dinner with the King

by Tevlyn_Tauly



Series: Herpetology [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dinner, Gen, Headcanon, REPTILES, Snakes, Talk of reptile feeding, herpetology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevlyn_Tauly/pseuds/Tevlyn_Tauly
Summary: Prompto is invited to dinner, to introduce The King to his 'grandchild', Noctis Jr. .





	Dinner with the King

Prompto had been invited to dinner with Noctis and the King - with a difference.

Lately, Noctis had been chatting about Noctis Jr., or just Junior, and paparazzi had overheard. This led to rumours about Noctis having an illegitimate child. The rumours had gotten back to his Father, and now King Regis wanted to meet his 'grandchild'.

Prompto had dressed smart casual at his best friend's suggestion, and he had a small tank in his bag, containing little Noctis Jr. Cor Leonis met him in the front foyer of the Citadel, and led him to the dining room they would be eating in. Noctis and Regis were already there as he was left with them. "Oh! I'm sorry I'm late, took a while to get Junior ready."

He headed to the table, to the seat indicated for him, and he sat down, putting his bag on the table and opening it.

"Where is this junior then?" Regis asked. A smile played on his face, as though he had guessed the truth behind the rumour and name.

Prompto pulled out the little travel tank and set his bag on the floor, taking off the lid and reaching in to gently cup Noctis Jr. in his hand. "Here. He's a Western Rat Snake, couldn't help calling him Noctis Jr. when I saw his colouring," he grinned. "Noct asked to hold one of the snakes when he found out about them and which one better?"

Noctis got up to go and take Junior. "He's so cute! He tried to strike at my face but he's so tiny he couldn't reach and wouldn't be able to do anything."

Regis reached out. "May I see?"

Noctis brought the baby snake over to his Father and let it slither over his hands.

"Is this particular kind dangerous?" Regis asked as he ran a finger over the tiny snake as it slithered around his son's fingers.

"Not really. They bite, but they are non-venomous. About as dangerous as any biting thing is really," Prompto answered. He rested his forearms on the table, leaning on them as he watched.

"Are all your snakes so small?" Regis asked, noting the little strike pose and chuckling as the snake attempted to strike and missed.

"Ah, no. My largest is a 20ft reticulated python, her name's Perdita.”

Noctis was excited to add his part. "She scared the hell out of Gladio when Prom let her out. She's huge and heavy, but Prom handles her like she's easy."

"20ft?" The King seemed astounded. "How much does she weigh?"

"300lbs at the moment. Healthy snakes are pure muscle, and she really is the epitome of healthy. Perdy has a really healthy appetite," Prompto preened.

"What does she eat?" Noctis asked. "I never did ask you."

"Oh, she eats dad rabbits, maybe small chickens from the supermarket, dead rats, and things like that. I have a delivery of them come in every month, frozen, and I unthaw the amount I need at the time."

"Rabbits? But her head is so small!" Noctis sat back in his seat with Noctis Jr. in his shirt pocket, which seemed to settle the tiny snake.

Dinner was brought in and they waited for the King to start before Prompto was using his fork to sort out small bites. "Snakes can dislocate their jaws, essentially. They widen up enough to eat many things. I'll show you when it's next feeding time."

"How often are your animals fed?" Regis asked politely, cutting up a steak.

"Well the biggest snakes are fed once every two weeks, some of the bigger lizards are once a week and the little ones are all once a week too. Unless there are extenuating circumstances," Prompto grinned.

They were quiet but for the clink of cutlery on plates and the soft sips of drinks.

"What made you decide to take in reptiles?" Regis finally asked.

Prompto swallowed the bite of steak he had had in his mouth and then sipped his water to clear his throat. "Well, Mum is allergic to fur so I could never get a pet with fur. Granted there are cats, dogs, and other animals that are furless, but for some reason, Mum and Dad found Perdita at a pet shop in Lestallum and bought her for me, bringing her home. I fell in love instantly and from then on whenever they go away for a long period, they bring me back a new reptile. Some of them are rescues, some are from breeders, and once or twice we've gotten injured ones who can't return to the wild."

"That's very kind of you. I was surprised when Noctis mentioned you would be a good expert to call to retrieve that Gila Monster from the training grounds," Regis confessed. "I had ordered the glaive and guard not to approach so we did not inadvertently hurt the poor thing, so it was good you could come to see to it so quickly."

"No problem. Feel free to call me up for any rescuing or identifying anytime," Prompto grinned. "I'm hoping to start my own business in rescuing and capturing rogue reptiles. And to go and teach about them around schools and community centres."

"What about the Crownsguard?" Noctis asked, pouting.

"I can still do that!" Prompto laughed. "I'll just teach on the side. Besides, you know I'm always with you, Noct."

Regis watched with a soft smile at his son and Prompto, as they chattered back and forth, lively and interesting. It was so good to see Noctis was so happy.

Perhaps, Regis thought as he noted the little snake poking its head up out of Noctis' pocket, it would be a good idea to let Noctis have more time with his friend.


End file.
